haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsurō Kuroo
is a 3rd year student from Nekoma High. He is the team's captain and a middle blocker, known as the "Scheming Captain". Appearance - Kuroo's features appear sly, with narrowed eyes and cat-like pupils. He has a sturdy build and is tall. His black hair is in a 'bed-head' style with fringe on his right side. Personality - He has a laid-back yet scheming personality, and is considered a "provocation expert." This talent is demonstrated in the way he angers Tsukishima during the Saitama training camp arc. However, he apologized to Daichi about the provocation afterwards. History - He grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same middle and high school with Kenma Kozume. He has played volleyball since the beginning of middle school, maybe even before as he has been seen practicing with Kenma in either one of their backyards when they were younger (in flashbacks). Plot - N/A Statistics - Powerful Blocker: Kuroo is a very good blocker, as stated by Coach Ukai, even to the point where he can easily block Bokuto's spikes–the latter is one of the top five spikers in the country. Relationships - Kozume Kenma Kuroo has known Kenma ever since they were young; the two of them grew up together since they live nearby the same neighbourhood. They have been shown in flashbacks practicing volleyball together when they were kids. Kuroo suggested Kenma join the volleyball team in middle school and stay for high school. Around Kenma's first year, he wanted to quit the volleyball team due to the harsh treatment from the seniors, but Kuroo convinced him to stay, telling him that he is an important part of the team and that the rest of the first and second years agree as well. Much to Kuroo's dismay, Kenma often wanders off so he has to find him. Kōtarō Bokuto Kuroo and Bokuto tend to get along, often teaming up in their antics. And though Kuroo is more sensible than Bokuto and sometimes will turn on Bokuto, they often share similar reactions to events unfolding before them and seem to hang around one another often. Tsukishima Kei Kuroo taunts Tsukishima into practicing blocking and begins teaching Tsukishima blocking techniques during the Tokyo training camp. He likes to throw taunts and jeers at Tsukishima to rile him up, simultaneously giving him advice on how to improve. Quotes- * "We're like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working." (To the Nekoma Team before their practice match against Karasuno, Episode 12) Trivia - * His hair sticks up like that because it's his natural bedhead, according to Kenma. * Favorite Food: Grilled salted mackerel pike. * Current Concern: Can't get rid of his bedhead hair. * In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Kuroo placed in 6th with 4035 votes. * His Star Sign is Scorpio. *'Nomenclature': **Tetsurō (鉄朗) - Iron Cheerfulness **Kuroo (黒尾) - Black Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Captains